


Somewhere Brighter On The Other Side

by wouldbflat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Extended Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldbflat/pseuds/wouldbflat
Summary: What seemed to be gasps for breath coming from Bellamy’s friend turned into words, whispered so quietly and so desperate to be heard.Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.
Relationships: Atom & Bellamy Blake, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 6





	Somewhere Brighter On The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Bellamy's thoughts during that scene in season 1 where they had to kill Atom
> 
> title from OPM's Brighter Side

His first thought is, _not the kid._

He's frozen in place, his brain replacing Charlotte's scream with Octavia's.

Then she screams again, and Bellamy is off, running as fast as he's ever run in his life to get to the little girl he's grown so fond of.

By the time Charlotte has screamed a third time, Bellamy is at her side. He's expecting to see grounders surrounding the girl, or maybe she's been backed into a corner by some wild animal. But the scene he stumbles upon is much worse.

Atom is laying on the ground, boils covering every inch of his skin. His eyes are white, he’s shaking and panting hard.

The sight is so horrible, Bellamy blanks out for a second. Then Charlotte tucks her face against his side, and he remembers where he is. _Who_ he is. He’s supposed to be a leader, someone they look up to. He can’t show weakness, not even now.

Somehow, he finds his voice. “Go back to camp.” He tells the others. They turn around immediately, not wanting to face the gruesome sight for a second longer.

“You go too.” He tells Charlotte, and the girl reluctantly leaves his side, though not before pressing her knife into his hand. Her way of comforting him, though it really should be the other way around.

He falls to his knees next to Atom. What seemed to be gasps for breath coming from Bellamy’s friend turned into words, whispered so quietly and so desperate to be heard.

_Kill me. Kill me. Kill me._

Atom is asking Bellamy to kill him.

Perhaps in some small, rational part of Bellamy’s brain, he knows that the right thing to so would be to put his friend out of his misery. But the majority of his mind, the louder part, is yelling _no! Clarke can save him! She’s healing jasper, she can fix this too._

As if she had heard his thought, Clarke appears behind him.

“I heard screams,” she says, coming around to kneel on the other side of Atom.

“Charlotte found him.” He says, eyes still glued to his friend. “I sent her back to camp.”

He glances up at Clarke, and she seems to read the unspoken question in his eyes.

She observes Atom, taking in the extensive wounds on his body. Clarke must have come to a decision because she seems to deflate a little.

She looks back up at Bellamy and shakes her head.

Bellamy nods back, and looks down at the knife. He takes a deep breath, expecting Clarke to leave, not wanting to see him kill Atom.

So, when Clarke whispers, “Okay,” he looks up at her in surprise.

“Okay,” she says again. “We’re going to help you.” Clarke starts stroking Atom’s hair, humming a mindless tune. She looks at him expectantly, and he stares down at his hand.

It’s shaking. He’s shaking. He can’t do this. He didn’t sign up for this, he didn’t actually want Atom to die, to get hurt, he didn’t mean for this to happen, he just wanted Atom to stay away from Octavia.

 _Octavia_.

What would she think of him? He’d dragged Atom along, dragged him away from Octavia because of his stupid need to protect her. And now he’d gotten him killed.

And yet the only thing Bellamy can think is _thank God she didn’t come_.

His thoughts are interrupted by Clarke’s hand reaching over to gently pull the knife out of his. Bellamy looks at her, but she’s not looking at him.

Clarke brushes Atom’s hair on last time before pushing the knife into the side of his neck.

She’s still humming that tune.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this was but it wouldn't leave me alone


End file.
